The invention relates to a vacuum sewer arrangement.
One great problem related to vacuum sewer arrangements operating with a pressure difference of about 1/2 atmosphere is the high noise level. The noise is produced when the sewer valve opens and closes and when air is sucked into the open sewer. The vacuum sewer technique requires that a rather large amount of air flows into the sewer after the sewage. These operations produce considerable pressure variations and they give rise to noise.